A little help
by CeeCee333
Summary: Two BAU members belong together but are two blind to see it. Outside adorable forces help them see the light. M/G and a Sergio/Clooney friendship Two-shot, Second chapter has both M/G and H/P. As always read and review please!


I own nothing.

The gorgeous gray cat stretched and lazily licked one of his front paws.

Clooney huffed his annoyance.

Once the two humans were out of the house, Clooney softly barked.

"Sergio, aren't you tired of this?"

Sergio raised his sleepy eyes and said, "Of course I am. Can you imagine two humans acting the way they do? Ridiculous."

Clooney snorted and said, "And to think they are supposed to be the superior species."

Sergio, with irritation in his voice said, "Superior indeed. At least we go for what we want."

Clooney nodded his agreement before jumping on the couch and digging through the couch cushions. The pooch had managed to find a few pieces of popcorn from their owners' previous movie night.

Sergio muttered, "Have some decency, man."

Clooney rolled his eyes and happily munched on the hidden treat.

Sergio said, "It really is a shame. I like Penelope. She takes good care of me since my Emily went away."

Clooney replied, "Well, my human seems much happier and less stressed when Penelope is around too."

Sergio then asked, "And did you hear them last night?"

Clooney lowered his voice saying, "Baby Girl, you know I love you, right?"

Sergio chuckled and said, "You know, for a dog you are quite entertaining."

Clooney flatly said, "Thanks for that, cat."

Sergio swished his tail and said, "Seriously, we have to get them together."

Clooney wistfully said, "I would like that too. I mean the last woman my human dated wore too much perfume, and had a poodle...A freakin' poodle."

Both animals shuddered.

Clooney jumped off the couch to be eye level with Sergio who was still laying lazily on it. Clooney asked, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Sergio tilted his tiny gray head and said, "Simple: we break Penelope and Lynch up. Then we force your human and my human together."

Clooney walked in a wide circle and sarcastically said, "Sure, that sounds easy."

Sergio tapped Clooney on the head and said, "Think Fido. Lynch hates cats, which in my book makes him….an idiot. Not to mention, he is violently allergic to me if he doesn't take his medicine."

Clooney then said, "I think it goes without saying that Lynch hates me, which is utterly ridiculous. Who doesn't like Golden Retrievers? And boy you should see the looks he gives me."

Sergio said definitively, "So you see, Clooney, my friend it's settled. Lynch has to go."

Clooney then said, "Wait! We have a problem. How are both of us going to be around Lynch at the same time?"

Sergio said, "Easy. When they get called on a case my human will take care of both of us."

Sergio used his paws to kneed the couch, while Clooney mulled it over.

Clooney looked at Sergio and asked, "What if we go too far and they try to get rid of us?"

Sergio jumped from the couch to one of Morgan's windowsills and said, "That is why we lay the cuteness on really thick. Clooney, you have to give Penelope the biggest puppy dog eyes you can manage. Rolling around on your stomach would help too."

Clooney strolled over to Sergio and asked, "And what pray tell will you be doing while I am literally rolling over and playing dead?"

Sergio said, "This."

Sergio walked closely to Clooney and purred, he then rubbed his soft gray fur against Clooney's cheek.

Clooney said, "Wow, you are good at this."

Sergio stood in front of Clooney and said, "So it's a plan then."

Clooney barked his agreement.

The two pets heard Morgan and Garcia walk through the door laughing and talking like always. Derek held a stack of DVDs, and Garcia was holding her go bag in her hand.

Penelope said, "Look at how cute they are."

Clooney and Sergio were laying side by side on Derek's couch pretending to be asleep.

Derek smiled and said, "I almost hate to wake them up."

Penelope searched through her bag and produced cat and dog treats.

Clooney didn't mean to but at the smell of the treats his ears pricked up.

Derek and Penelope both laughed. Derek ruffled Clooney's fir at the top of his head and said, "I guess someone isn't as sleepy as he pretended to be.

Penelope said, "D can you give them their treats, while I set up our snacks?"

D said, "Sure baby girl, I'm gonna let Clooney out too so I won't have to do it later."

Derek held the back door open so Clooney could run out, with Sergio close behind him. Once the two pets were outside Sergio said, "Did you see? She had her bag with her."

Clooney excitedly said, "Looks like she is going to stay the night."

Sergio said, "This might be easier than I thought."

Just then Penelope came outside. She was talking to someone on the phone and she did not look happy.

Sergio exchanged a look with Clooney when Penelope hissed, "Yes Kevin I am staying at Morgan's…..No Kevin I will not just come home. When will you learn to trust me?"

Penelope was silent for a few more moments before saying, "Kevin no you need to listen. I missed my friends all of them….. I'm not leaving Sergio at Derek's….I know and I am sorry you are allergic to him."

Penelope sadly said, "Kevin I need for you to understand why I took Sergio. Having him with me brings me a little comfort now that Emily is gone…..Now wait a minute Kevin, what are you implying? What do you mean what kind of comfort is Morgan giving me?...Kevin choose your next words wisely….Kevin you wouldn't have to apologize so much if you would quit accusing me of sleeping with Morgan. We are just best friends."

Clooney stood next to Penelope and barked. The dog had had enough of Kevin yelling at his second favorite person in the world.

Penelope bent down to pat Clooney.

Penelope into the phone said, "Kevin we can talk about this later….Fine I will see you tomorrow."

Penelope let Sergio and Clooney back in.

Derek asked, "Hey is everything okay?"

Penelope flopped down next to Derek on the couch and said, "Yeah, no...I don't know."

Derek held his arm out and Penelope snuggled into his side and sighed.

Derek said, "Tell Uncle Derek all about it."

Penelope giggled and said, "It's Kevin. He isn't too happy with me staying the night here, and he wants me to get rid of Serg."

Derek snorted and asked, "What does he have against Sergio?"

Penelope said,"Kevin is really allergic to cats, and he doesn't like the fact that Sergio gets up on the couch."

Just then Sergio jumped up next to Derek and snuggled on Derek's other side.

Penelope smiled up at Derek and said, "I just wish Kevin understood why I had to keep Sergio."

Derek kissed the top of Penelope's head and said, "I get it baby. You kept him because you feel like a part of Emily is with you. Now what is this business about Kevin being mad that you're here?"

"He thinks it isn't right that I am staying with you for the night either, but we haven't done this in so long I couldn't bear to leave now."

Derek said, "P you know you are welcome here anytime. You know that right?"

Penelope softly said, "I do, and I really appreciate it."

Derek reached for the remote and started the movie.

After many hours of mindless comedies the four were all sound asleep on Derek's couch. Derek groaned when he heard his cellphone vibrate.

Derek sighed and quickly moved himself off the couch, propping Penelope up so she wouldn't fall over.

Derek gruffly said, "Hello….Yeah JJ we'll be there in a few. Penelope needs to take Sergio and Clooney to her place,

Derek ended his call. He woke Penelope up, and helped her carry her things to the car.

Derek said goodbye to Clooney and Sergio, he then kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "See you in a few."

Penelope walked quickly into the bullpen. she headed straight for her lair. She started her computers.

She then grabbed her coffee cup and her laptop and headed into the conference room.

Derek patted the chair next to him. Penelope smiled and sat down. JJ went over the particulars of the case.

Once the meeting was over and Hotch announced that they will be wheels up in 20, Derek walked with Penelope down to her office.

Derek held her chair out for her. Penelope sat down and timidly said, "I'm going to miss you."

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "I'm gonna miss you too. When we get back, I say we have a movie night part 2."

Penelope smiled and said, "You're on hot stuff."

After two days, and the Unsub slipping up, her team was headed home.

Penelope was doing searches on possible movies for she and Derek's movie night.

Penelope's phone vibrated.

Penelope sighed when she saw who the text was from

Kev: Just wrapped up a case. Can we talk tonight?

Plum Sauce: Sure. Be at my place ten

Kev: See u l8ter.


End file.
